


Welcome to Forever

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Baggage, Escape the Night Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jael and Ryu are good people, Ryu gets to talk in this fic, Trauma, World Between Worlds, but they're also total badasses, for all three seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: They've been here since the day they died—standing outside the church in the World Between Worlds, welcoming every soul that passes through.Jael, Ryu, and twenty-seven casualties.An Escape the Night fic.





	1. The First Group

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop-de-do, it's Yet Another Afterlife Fic! As if we don't have enough of these already!

They've been here since the day they died—standing outside the church in the World Between Worlds, welcoming every soul that passes through. Inside the church is The Judgement. Heaven or hell. Eternal paradise or eternal damnation.

Jael wishes that she and Ryu had the chance to see either choice.

She doesn't know why they've been relegated to this role. They're no Saint Peters. They're a pair of battle-hardened warriors from the Society Against Evil, who died in a last-ditch attempt to destroy one of the Cursed God's many minions. No one would look at them and say "yes, these are the people who should comfort the dead before The Judgement." And yet, that has been their role for the past thirty-eight years.

Then, one night, time freezes. A chill infects the air. Maniacal laughter echoes in the distance.

It's Ryu, blessed with second sight since his death, who realizes what this means. "The Cursed God," he explains to Jael. "He's started one of his twisted games. No one will come now. No one except his victims."

"Dammit," mutters Jael. If she was still alive, she might have been able to stop this. She's stopped several of the Cursed God's games before they could begin. But what's done is done. Now, all they can do is hope that the Society Against Evil still has an ace up their sleeve.

 

The Society Against Evil's ace is the first to appear at the church. Jael's notes do not give him the dignity of a name; instead, he is No. 1, and his cause of death is listed as _poisoned._ But the Society's symbol flickers next to his number, and even if it didn't, the haunted look in his stormy eyes is enough to give him away as one of them.

"I'm sorry," says the man. "I tried. I really did. I guess the evil's power was too strong for me."

Ryu shrugs. "You did the best you could. For a newcomer to the Society, you put up a surprisingly good fight. Jael and I served twenty years apiece, and even _we_ weren't strong enough. Don't worry about it."

Jael grimaces at the memory of their defeat.

"So what happens now?" No. 1 wants to know.

"You go into the church," Jael replies. "The Powers That Be examine your life, and then, they make a decision." She smiles at him. She already knows his final destination.

He nods, takes a deep breath, and enters the church. Jael and Ryu watch him go, and Jael prays that the world still has a chance.

 

No. 2 is a copper-haired girl dressed in black, whose cause of death is indicated as _asphyxiated by poison gas._ She hugs herself as she walks towards the church, clearly trying to calm herself down.

"Welcome," says Jael.

"Hi," stutters the girl. "I'm Andrea. Andrea Brooks. Is this the afterlife? Is Shane here already?"

"He is," Ryu assures her.

Jael and Ryu watch through concerned eyes as No. 2 breathes heavily, like she's trying to resuscitate herself. "If you see Justine," she finally requests, "can you tell her it's not her fault I died? I really want her to know that."

"We will." Jael's heart is already breaking for these people, and she knows that there are more to come. "I promise you, she'll know."

No. 2 walks into the church. The doors slam shut behind her.

 

When No. 3 arrives, she's crying, screaming, and hyperventilating all at once. Ryu rushes forward to comfort her. "It's okay," he murmurs, pulling her into a close embrace, letting her sob against his shoulder. "It's over. You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore."

As Ryu consoles the hysterical blonde, Jael stands awkwardly to the side. She checks her notes. _Buried alive,_ they say, and she understands why this girl is so upset. _The Cursed God and his minions are truly twisted to do this to her._

After a while, No. 3 calms down a bit, although she's still trembling with tears. When she speaks, it's a single, broken sentence. "That was _awful..."_

"We saw your friend earlier," says Ryu. "Andrea Brooks. She asked us to tell you that it wasn't your fault she died."

"Thank you," whimpers No. 3, wiping away her tears. She turns on her heel and runs into the church before Jael can say anything to her.

 

No. 3 was scared and traumatized, but No. 4, on the other hand, enters the World Between Worlds in a furious rage. "I knew it!" she snaps. "I _knew_ he was the YouTube killer! And now look! He's killed me! That little—"

"The past is the past," says Jael. She knows of whom this woman speaks. Ryu filled her in on the details while they were waiting for the next soul. _Joey Graceffa,_ the living call him. What No. 4 _(choked on blood,_ according to Jael's notes) fails to understand is that their war against the Cursed God started long before Joey Graceffa was a twinkle in his father's eye.

"Hmmph." No. 4 grunts and crosses her arms. "Can I be a ghost? I want to haunt him. Maybe I can sing some tunes in his ears." She bursts into song. _"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me..."_

Jael giggles, then regains her composure. "I'm afraid that's not how it works. They're waiting for you inside the church. The Judgement..."

This provokes an "oh, Lord" from the new arrival, who immediately begins to straighten her wig. "Gimme a minute. Gotta look nice when you're going to meet God."

They give her all the time she needs, and eventually, she moves on.

 

"Where am I?" asks a very confused No. 5, a frown forming across her pretty face. "Did I die?"

"I'm afraid so," sighs Jael.

 _Killed by unholy spirits during an exorcism,_ announce her notes.

"Oh." The girl turns pale. "Oh, no." Her gloved hands fly to her tiara. "Oh, no. Oh, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Matt said we were gonna be just fine!" She looks like she's about to start crying, and Jael sincerely hopes she doesn't, because another round of tears might be more than they can handle. "Why am I dead? What killed me? _Who_ killed me? There was a rosary..." She freezes. "Matt."

Ryu's powers come in handy once again. "It was an accident," he tells her. "He would never have harmed you on purpose."

No. 5 considers this logic. "I guess," she admits. Then, "But I'm still dead! I don't want to be dead!"

"I'm sorry," says Jael. What else is there to say?

"Your new life begins inside the church," reveals Ryu. He doesn't mention The Judgement, most likely because he doesn't wish to scare the dark-haired soul. No. 5 enters the church, and all is quiet again.

 

No. 6 is already in despair when he shows up, and his body posture indicates that he's been that way for a long time. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, more to himself than to them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

 _I see the Cursed God is doing what he does best,_ thinks Jael, noticing the word _poisoned_ in her notes. _He always loved to push innocent people past their breaking point._

Ryu puts a hand on the man's shoulder. "Forget about it. It's over now."

"You don't understand," is No. 6's sad response. "I killed Sierra. I know what happens to people who kill people."

The phrase _eternal damnation_ pops into Jael's head, but she brushes it aside. This must be the man who accidentally killed No. 5. Accidents are not worthy of hell. As long as that is No. 6's only crime, fire is not in his future. "You'll be all right."

"Besides," adds Ryu, "she forgives you."

This sentence causes No. 6 to perk up a little. "Really?"

"Yes."

No. 6 faces the church. He approaches it at a steady pace, and Jael thinks she can hear him whisper "She forgives me?" under his breath. That's the last thing they hear him say before he leaves for The Judgement.

 

Unlike all the others, No. 7 strolls up to the church as casually as a man on a morning walk. "Hey, guys!" he says brightly to Jael and Ryu. "What's up? How are you doing?" Then, to Jael, _"Man,_ you look fine. Just thought you should know that. The name's Tim, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," is Jael's brisk reply. "I'm Jael, and this is Ryu." Her eyes travel to her notes. _Gunshot wound to the head,_ they reveal in bold letters, and she winces when she sees the footnote: _self-inflicted._

"So is this heaven?" No. 7 smiles. "Looks pretty dope. Where _is_ everyone? I got some things I wanna say to them."

 _You are_ far _too cheery to be a suicide victim,_ Jael almost says, but instead, she says "Go inside the church. That's where The Judgement happens."

"Okay." The man waves goodbye as he departs. "Catch you guys later!" The door swings shut behind him.

Jael shakes her head. She has never "caught" _anyone_ later. Once a soul enters the church, they become nothing more than a fading memory in the back of her mind. That's the way it's been for thirty-eight years. It won't change anytime soon.

 

No. 8 seems to still be recovering from the pain of being, as Jael's notes say, _electrocuted._ "Dammit," she growls, flinching. "Dammit, dammit, dammit. I was _so_ close!"

"How many are left?" The question bursts out of Jael's mouth. She knows that she could just ask Ryu, but something inside her wants to hear how the battle is going from the point of view of one of its victims. Maybe it's the warrior in her.

"Three," No. 8 replies. "Joey, Oli, and Eva. I'm the last one. They're gonna beat this game. They _better._ If they don't, I'm never gonna let them hear the end of it." A small grin skates across her face, but it's soon replaced by a regretful expression. "I just wish I could be with them..."

"In a way, you are," says Ryu. "Your memory will stay with them, and it will help them fight."

The dead girl chuckles. "That's a nice thought." She walks through the church's entrance. "Matt _better_ not be waiting for me!" she shouts as the door closes. "If I see him where I'm going, I _swear—"_

Ryu laughs. Jael shoots him a glare to shut him up.

 

The pessimistic part of Jael expects more victims. But none arrive. After a full hour of waiting, time unfreezes itself, and it's business as usual in the World Between Worlds.

"They did it," says Ryu. "They banished the evil. It's gone now."

Jael knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: It happens again, and Jael and Ryu meet the s2 gang.


	2. The Second Group

A year after the first incident, time freezes once again. Ryu bristles. "Another game," he growls bitterly.

Jael knows what he means. "We must be ready."

So they wait.

 

A blonde girl in a yellow ball gown stands in front of Jael and Ryu. She's indicated in Jael's notes as No. 9, and her cause of death is _eaten alive by vampires,_ which sounds like an absolutely _horrid_ way to go. No wonder she's shaking through her tears.

"Welcome to the afterlife," says Ryu in a kind voice. He's so much better at this job than Jael could ever hope to be.

"It hurt," No. 9 whimpers softly. "It still hurts. I wanna go home."

 _Poor thing._ Jael shakes her head. "I'm sorry. You can't. If it's any consolation, I've heard that heaven is a _very_ lovely place." She decides not to bring up The Judgement. The girl doesn't look like someone who's going to hell. 

"Are you angels?" asks the girl.

Ryu chuckles. "I don't know."

"If you are, can you protect my boyfriend?" is No. 9's follow-up question. "His name is Alex. He's the one in the red kerchief. Make sure he doesn't die, okay?"

"We can't make any promises." Jael wants to lie to her, to tell her that her boyfriend will be all right, but she's too brutally honest to do such a thing. On nights such as these, it's best not to sugarcoat reality.

Her partner is kinder than she is. "But we'll try."

That's all No. 9 needs to hear. She walks into the church without any further complaints.

 

No. 10 shows up with a gun. Apparently, "you can't take it with you" doesn't apply to his shiny silver weapon. _Too bad it wasn't enough to save him,_ Jael jokes to herself, stealing a glance at her notes. _Eaten alive by Jorogumo._ It takes her a moment to remember who Jorogumo is: the spider woman who preys exclusively on men.

"Goddamit," sighs the man. "Dying _sucks._ I don't know how long..." He trails off. A minute passes before he speaks again. "This is all my fault."

"That's not true," Ryu reassures him.

"Don't lie to me, man. It's _all_ my fault! I wandered off with those spider chicks, and now I'm dead! It's on me! Well, it's kinda also on Gabbie, since she picked DeStorm...I don't understand...they could've at least _stayed_..."

Jael has seen many souls who died alone and friendless. No. 10 is clearly one of those unfortunate people. She tries to think of something to say, but she comes up empty.

Fortunately, Ryu finds the words. "No matter what you did, or what your friends did, what happened to you is Jorogumo's fault and Jorogumo's fault _only._ Monsters like that..." He shudders. "They shouldn't be allowed to exist."

"Anyway," says Jael, "your next step is The Judgement, which is inside the church."

"Okay. See you." No. 10 takes his leave.

 

There's a defiant swagger in No. 11's step. "All right," he snaps, "let's get this over with. Which way is hell?"

"Uh," says Ryu.

 _Shot with a glowing arrow,_ scream Jael's notes.

The man crosses his arms. "Well?"

"You go inside the church," says Jael matter-of-factly, "and that is where The Judgement happens. They might send you to hell, or they might send you to heaven. We don't know for sure."

"Cool," says No. 11. He walks away.

"Wait!" Ryu calls after him, but No. 11 doesn't seem interested in comfort. He disappears into the church, and as the door slams behind him, Jael wonders what's going on in his head.

 

 _Throat slit,_ say Jael's notes, but one look at No. 12 indicates that there's more to her story than just those two words. Her brown eyes are bright, but haunted, as if hope and despair is at war within her small frame. She fiddles with her hands as she faces Ryu and Jael.

"Hello." Jael tries to sound friendly. "Welcome to the—"

The new soul snaps to attention. "Oh! Hi! I'm Liza Koshy. I'm..." Her cheery facade falls away when she realizes where she is. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Jael winces. _That's what so many of them say._ "What do you mean?"

"We were _both_ supposed to live," complains No. 12. "Why'd the Sorceress have to be such a...oh, dangit, it doesn't matter now, does it? I'm dead. Might as well get used to it. They gotta figure out where to put me, right? Do I get extra goodness points if I make you guys laugh?"

"I'm afraid that's not—"

"Okay! Just gimme a minute, guys! I'll think of something that'll knock you dead!"

Ryu laughs. It takes a second for Jael to get it, but when she does, she, too, bursts into giggles. Two Society Against Evil warriors laughing at a pun told by a dead girl...it's not something that happens every night.

No. 12 punches the air victoriously. "Yes! I did it!" She practically flies into the church. Jael's genuinely sorry to see her go.

 

No. 13, unlike her energetic-if-slightly-troubled predecessor, is in tears. "I don't understand," she sobs. "I wasn't... _why?_ Why me? What did I do?"

For what feels like the thousandth time, Ryu swoops to the rescue. He hugs No. 13 and murmurs "it's not your fault, you did everything just right, believe me, it's not your fault what happened" into her blonde hair as she cries. Jael watches, smiling sadly, cursing the Cursed God for what he's done. _Slashed in the stomach._ Damn him. Damn him to hell.

After a while, No. 13 lets go of Ryu, steps back, and takes a shaky breath. "Where are my friends? You know them, don't you? Lauren? Jesse? DeStorm? Liza? I want to see them again. I want to tell them I'm sorry."

"Go inside the church," says Jael.

"Thank you," mumbles the girl, and she moves on before anything else can be said.

 

"...and then, all of a sudden, I see him stand up, and my heart _drops,"_ says No. 14, who's by _far_ the chattiest victim they've ever had. Jael and Ryu have spent at _least_ five minutes listening to her tell the story of her death. It's gotten to the point where Jael doesn't even feel the need to check her notes _(heart ripped out,_ is that what they say?). "Pun intended. I know I'm done. But I have to _try,_ you know? So I ask him for another minute. I mean, I'm not expecting him to _give_ it to me. Survival game, and all that. But still..."

"So then what happened?" asks Ryu, who seems genuinely interested in the tragic tale.

Jael considers cutting No. 14 off, but decides that as long as no new victims show up, they might as well humor her.

"Well, he pulls the lever," explains the girl, tossing her multicolored hair as she talks, "and the giant robot tackles me, pins me to the ground, and _rips_ my _goddamn heart_ out of my chest. And now I'm here!"

Storm clouds gather in Ryu's eyes, but his voice remains as gentle as ever. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." No. 14 grimaces. "I'm still not over it, of course, but talking about it makes me feel better. Does that sound weird? Whatever. I should get going. I've wasted too much of your time already. Do I just go in the church?"

Jael nods. As No. 14 departs, the pair of warriors turn to look at each other. It's obvious that both of them are thinking the same thing: _those who conduct The Judgement are in for_ quite _a story._

 

No. 15 is different from her fourteen predecessors in one important aspect: she's a vampire. Vampires aren't supposed to face The Judgement. There's a separate afterlife for them, or so Jael's heard. And yet, No. 15 is here, and Jael's notes reveal that she was _ripped apart by werewolves,_ and nothing makes sense anymore.

Ryu's just as confused. "Why..."

"I don't know," the vampire admits. "Perhaps this is a fluke."

"Well, since you're here, you might as well face The Judgement," mutters Jael.

"Are you all right?" asks Ryu. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," replies No. 15. She enters the church, leaving a dumbfounded pair of warriors behind.

As soon as she's gone, Jael rounds on Ryu. "What was that?"

"Don't worry," Ryu assures her. "She's good. There's a girl in the land of the living who'd be here now if not for what she did." He gazes into the distance. "I think she deserves what comes next."

 

"Where's Lauren?" No. 16 demands to know as soon as he shows up.

"Um..." In her surprise, Jael accidentally drops her notes, which have the words _stabbed to death_ stamped across them in black ink. She sees the man's red kerchief, and she remembers No. 9's last request. _You're her boyfriend, I assume._ This is why they never make promises.

"The Judgement's inside the church," says Ryu, pointing. "Once you get past that...she's waiting for you."

No. 16 is gone within seconds.

"Is that everyone?" Jael wonders aloud, remembering how there were eight victims last time. "I hope that's everyone. Dammit, Ryu, we should be _doing_ something! People are dying because of the Cursed God, and here we are, dealing with the fallout, when we could've _saved_ them!"

"Maybe our time will come soon," says Ryu, and that is all he says for the next hour.

 

Shortly after time unfreezes itself for the second time, one last soul shows up, but this one does not have a number. Instead, Jael's notes introduce him as _Joey Graceffa,_ list his demise as _stabbed to death,_ and tell her what she and Ryu must say to make things right.

"I have a way for you to get back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The last group, and freedom.


	3. The Last Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a preview of the s3 novel, in a roundabout way.

Everything freezes for the third time, just as Jael knew it would. _In a way,_ she thinks, _what's about to happen is our fault. We sent Joey Graceffa back. We gave him his mission. The blood of whoever comes next is on our hands._

She bites her lip and stares straight ahead of her. Maybe, if the Carnival Master can at _last_ be overthrown, if Joey can do what they couldn't do, it will be worth it.

Maybe.

 

The night's first victim, No. 17, is a curly-haired man with a calm aura about him. Out of habit, Jael glances at her notes. _Stabbed to death._ Another stabbing. That seems to be the Cursed God's preferred method of murder.

"Hey," says the man, smiling sadly at Jael and Ryu. "How's your night? Mine hasn't been the greatest..." He stares at the ground for a moment, then collects his thoughts. "He tried, didn't he? I think he did, but I'll feel better hearing it from you guys."

Ryu nods. "Yes. He tried. He tried as hard as he could."

"Thanks, man. That's all I need to know. Next stop, next life, I assume?"

"Go inside the church, and The Judgement will begin." Jael rattles off the information as if she's reading it from a script. How long has it been? Forty years? She's used to this job, but she still hates it.

No. 17 waves goodbye as he disappears into the church.

"That wasn't so bad," says Jael optimistically. "Maybe this bunch will be easier to deal with than the last two?"

Ryu chuckles. "Maybe."

 

Any hope of an uneventful night is shattered when No. 18 shows up, quivering with fear and pain, tears in his dark eyes. He sees Jael and Ryu, and he bursts into a plethora of apologies. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I couldn't save them. I let them down. I'm the worst Daredevil in the world." 

"No, no, no, there's nothing to be sorry about," Ryu reassures him, pulling him into a hug. "There's nothing to be sorry about at all."

"She wouldn't _stop,"_ sobs No. 18.

_Bitten and poisoned by the Snake Woman._

"Listen." Ryu moves backwards a bit so that the new soul can look him in the eye. "You were very brave, and you should feel proud of yourself for everything you did back there. You're a hero. Don't forget that, okay?"

"A...a hero?" stammers the young man in bewildered but hopeful tones. "You really think so?"

Ryu smiles. "I _know_ so. It's all right. Go join your friends."

No. 18 stands in front of the church for a minute, considering Ryu's words. Then, he grins, wipes away his tears, pulls his stringy jacket around his shoulders like a cape, and leaves.

 

No. 19 is in even _worse_ shape than No. 18 was in. She's crying, too, but her tears are quieter, filled with despair and defeat. It almost reminds Jael of No. 6. Almost.

Jael feels the need to take the initiative with this one. "Welcome to the afterlife." _Strangled,_ say her notes. "Are you all right?"

"No," murmurs the girl.

That's all she says, and since Jael isn't blessed with second sight like her partner, she has no idea what pushed the poor soul into despair. _I guess I'll have to leave this to Ryu again._

Fortunately, Ryu comes through. "It's not your fault," he tells No. 19. "You did the best you could with what you had."

The girl mumbles something. Jael catches the word "useless."

"Useless? You?" Ryu shakes his head. "You're more useful than you know. That box you and your friend found together is going to help the group in a _major_ way later on. Trust me. You're _anything_ but useless."

No. 19 says "thank you" and walks into the church.

Jael is suddenly curious. "Box? What box? You didn't say anything about a box. What's in the box?"

"I'm not sure," admits Ryu. "I just know that it's going to be important. I'll keep you posted if I see anything else."

 

At this point, Jael always expects the worst, so she doesn't even bat an eye at the latest method of execution: _beaten to death._ No. 20 winces as he walks. He gazes forlornly at his hand, then faces the warrior guardians. "This is it."

"It is," says Jael.

"Do you know anything about the Lazarus box? I have a theory, but...I'm not sure if it's true."

"Lazarus box?" Jael knows what it is. She knows _exactly_ what it is. But it _can't_ be. The Harp of Lazarus is only a legend, a tale told by senior members of the Society Against Evil to the new recruits as they arrive. No one has seen proof of its existence for eighty years. This man is clearly running on false hope and nothing more.

"We can't tell you that," says Ryu, "but what we _can_ tell you is that one of your friends has been to this place before. Now go into the church. The Judgement is inside."

As No. 20 heads off to the church, Jael glares at Ryu. "Why does he need to know that?" she hisses. "What the hell is going on?"

"This feels different," Ryu replies. "He's not like the others. I don't know why, but...he reminds me of Joey, somehow."

No. 20 tries to open the door to the church, but the door refuses to budge. "What the heck?" He pulls on it as hard as he can. Nothing. "It's stuck! It won't open! Is something wrong?"

"That proves it," mutters Ryu to Jael. Then, to No. 20, "Don't worry about it. They're probably still busy judging your friend. Come stand with us for a while."

So No. 20 joins Jael and Ryu, but the look on his face indicates that he suspects something. Jael has no idea _what_ to believe.

 

No. 20 has tried entering the church at least ten times over the past hour, but it _still_ won't let him in, so he's with Jael and Ryu when No. 21 arrives. She's screaming. No. 20 shouts "Colleen!" and runs to her. "Are you okay?"

No. 21 doesn't respond. At least, not with words. Instead, she screams, cries, and hyperventilates, while No. 20 does his best to comfort her. He's not a seasoned pro at this like Jael and Ryu, but he's trying, and it seems to be working a little. _Give this man a few more years, and he'll be a good replacement for us,_ thinks Jael as she checks her notes to see what traumatized the new girl so badly.

 _Impaled by the Maiden of Madness,_ the notes reveal.

Oh, dear.

Ten minutes later, No. 21 stops screaming, and she's calm enough for No. 20 to ask "What happened?"

Before No. 21 can respond, a beautiful song is heard, and No. 20 slowly fades away. Soon, he's nothing more than a shower of gold sparks.

 _"Matt!"_ shrieks No. 21.

"The Harp of Lazarus," says Ryu matter-of-factly. "It's real, Jael. He's alive again."

Jael feels as if the World Between Worlds is crumbling around her. _It's real? How is that possible? How is_ any _of this possible?_ "Just go," she orders the other soul. "The church. The Judgement. _Go!"_

No. 21 doesn't need to be told twice. She goes to The Judgement, and Jael sinks to her knees, her head in her hands.

Ryu's by her side in seconds. "Jael? Are you all right?"

"I don't understand!" It's not the revival of No. 20 that is currently messing with Jael's head, but the existence of the object that she thought was only a myth. _If that harp was real this whole time, why couldn't they have used it on_ us? _Why do we have to stay here, comforting souls before The Judgement, watching an endless parade of death and despair?_

She can hear the Carnival Master's laughter in her ears.

 

Jael has managed to regain her composure in time for the appearance of No. 22, and good thing, too, because No. 22 looks _very_ annoyed with her fate. "Hmph." She frowns at the church with stoic frustration. "Was there a reason for that? There _should_ be a reason."

Neither Jael nor Ryu have a reason to give her. Jael tries to find one in her notes, but all she sees is _fishhooked._

The girl tucks her dark hair behind her ears. "Wait. Hold on. Have you seen Manny or Nikita? He's yay-tall, green jumpsuit, full face of makeup, and she's wearing a blonde wig and a pink dress. Has anyone passed through here who fits either of those descriptions?"

"No," admits Jael.

"Then I must've died in their place," realizes No. 22. "At least it wasn't Ro or Matt, but..." She sighs. "It isn't fair."

"You're right," says Ryu. "It isn't."

No. 22 examines the warriors and the church like a scientist peering through a microscope. "Matt spoke of a church," she remarks. "A blonde woman. An Asian man. It all fits. At least _something_ makes sense around here, I guess."

With that, she marches into the church and doesn't look back.

 

No. 23 is short, cute, and remarkably happy for someone who was _stabbed as part of a ritual sacrifice._ "Hello! Bonjour!" she chirps. "I'm Rosanna, but my friends call me Ro. You must be the people Matt talked about. It's nice to meet you!"

Jael feels the need to introduce herself. "I'm Jael," she says, "and this is Ryu. Welcome to the afterlife."

"Okay." No. 23 takes a deep breath, then lets it out. "So what do I do now? Matt didn't say what happens after this point."

"You go into the church. The Judgement will decide where you go from there." Jael supplies the usual explanation, but to be honest, she knows where this girl is going. No one would send such an obviously sweet soul to eternal damnation.

The small girl skips away to the church. Right before she goes inside, she turns back to Jael and Ryu. "Please keep an eye on Matt," she requests. "And Joey, too. And Manny. And Nikita. I don't want anyone else to die. I want to be the last one."

Before they can say yes or no, she ducks into the church.

"There are usually eight victims," says Ryu in a worried voice. "And she was..."

Jael deflates. "The seventh." If the pattern keeps up, poor little No. 23 will _not_ get her wish. One more will die...and that's the best-case scenario. There's still the possibility that the Cursed God and the Carnival Master will win this round.

She _can't_ think about that. She _has_ to trust Joey.

 

The only coherent thing they can get out of a shattered No. 24 is "she _shot_ me" over and over in increasingly anguished tones. While this spares Jael the burden of checking her notes _(multiple gunshot wounds to the chest,_ they say, but they're ignored), it's heartbreaking to watch the man rock back and forth in front of them, hugging himself, as if his reality has just been revealed to be a giant ruse.

For what seems like the ten millionth time, it's Ryu to the rescue. "It's okay." He gently puts his hands on No. 24's trembling shoulders. "Hey. Look at me. It's okay. It's over now."

"She _shot_ me," the man repeats, as if they didn't hear him the first ten times. He collapses into shock against Ryu's chest.

Jael mouths "who's _she?"_ at Ryu, and he mouths "a friend" back at her. Jael marks this down as something else to kill the Cursed God for if she ever gets the chance to fight him.

Eventually, No. 24 pulls himself together, but there's still a wounded look in his eyes. Jael hopes that he'll find the strength to forgive his friend, someday, but for now, it's better not to dwell on the past. "They're waiting for you inside the church."

No. 24 nods and walks away.

Once he's gone, Jael grits her teeth. "That's the last one. That's _got_ to be the last one."

 

It's not.

No. 25 _(neck snapped)_ arrives to the World Between Worlds, and No. 26 _(choked to death)_ is twenty seconds behind him. No. 26, is, of course, Calliope, their old friend from the Society Against Evil. The three warriors share a tearful reunion while No. 25 tries to open the door.

For the second time that night, it won't open.

"Another revival?" asks Jael.

"No," says Ryu. "Check your notes."

Jael's pretty sure that she's already checked her notes, but she double-checks, and she sees something that she never thought she'd see. _No. 25 and No. 26 are your replacements. You two are free to return._

Calliope reads over Jael's shoulder, and she understands. "Mortimer," she says, "this is our job now."

"Okay," says No. 25. "I can deal with that. It's better than boiling in hell for setting the Carnival Master loose."

"Since he corrupted you, I'm not certain if that's a hell-worthy offense," replies Calliope.

While the two new guardians continue their conversation, Jael pulls Ryu aside. "It said we're free to return," she whispers. "Does that mean we get to move on? After all these years?"

"No," says Ryu. "It's better than that."

Together, they return to Everlock, and they finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Well, until s4. But for now, that's the end.


End file.
